


She

by nxcha_97



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxcha_97/pseuds/nxcha_97
Summary: Minnie cross paths with a girl that would could probably change her life.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 13





	She

It was a peaceful Monday morning, birds chirping, cool breeze— Everything was perfect.

It was 7:40 A.M. and she was walking towards the big building thatʹs nearly in-front of her, mostly because that is where she works at the moment. 

She was holding a nice cup of coffee that she bought at a cafe that was near her apartment.  
The coffee had a nice and pleasant smell and the taste had a hint of sweetness that blends in with the bitterness to balance it,

but as she was captivated by the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee she accidentally bumped into something— more of a someone,

″ Ah ! ″, said the girl who's holding the coffee.

Her coffee was spilled into the other personʻs denim dress, making it all drenched up in hot, sticky liquid. 

She was afraid of what the other personʻs reaction would be as she was new to this neighborhood. 

″ I'm sorry ! I'm really sorry ! ″, she said repeatedly, she stopped as the person in-front of her held her shoulders.

“ It’s alright, dont worry ! I’ll just change into a new dress, I guess! “, the other girl gave a smile and reassured her.

“ Do you need any help with anything..??? “, the girl asked.

“Oh no, i’ll just go to the nearest store or restroom / bathroom, I guess I'll just see you around, take care !”, said the other girl, she was sweet and very polite..interesting.

“ Bye, sorry again for the hassle “, the girl said, bidding her goodbye to the other girl.

And there, the other girl walked away to the other direction. Her eyes followed the girl who’s walking until she was out of sight.

She didnt noticed that she was already in-front of the building when somebody called her,

“ Ayo, Minnie ! “, her co-worker shouted her name to get her attention.

“ Hey Lisa, Good Morning ! “, she greeted her friend / co-worker. 

“ What were you just looking at right now? “, her friend, Lisa asked her out of confusion as she noticed her friend staring in a specific direction just a few minutes ago.

“ N-Nothing, i just thought i saw someone, you know? “, Minnie said, trying to brush off the fact that she had been staring at the girl and the path she walked on.

“ Hmm, okay. Anyway, Mr. Lee is asking for the report paper. Let’s go there or else he’ll scold us again “, she said, rolling her eyes.

Minnie chuckled at her friend’s childish behavior. The two girls went inside the building, many other workers greeted them and they of course, greeted back.

They went to the elevator and pressed the button. They stood there and chatted a little bit while waiting  
for the elevator door to open

As the elevator door opened, they went inside. They pressed 8 and stood there, quitely.

They reached the floor and got out. They went to their  
seats, the funny thing is, they begged their boss to make them sit near each other,

And knowing that the two won't give up until they got what they want, their boss knew he had no chance of winning whatsoever so he let those two be.

.  
.  
.

While Minnie was working on the other report her boss gave her, her mind suddenly wondered about that girl she crossed paths with.

She remembers her face very clearly, starting from the top, her kinda wavy, long, black hair. 

Her eyes that could take your breath away with one glance, Her cute little nose, that’s so cute you’d want to boop it.

Her natural pink, kissable lips, and her delite skin— Oh god, how much perfect can her features get?

“ MINNIE !! “, Lisa shouted at her friend’s ear, pulling Minnie out of her thoughts.

“ H-Huh? “, Minnie said, confused as she was spaced out.

“ Girl, look at your screen..Tsk, you didn’t have breakfast again, huh? “ Lisa asked as she knew that Minnie always gets distracted easily when she has an empty stomach.

Minnie looked at her screen, and she noticed that she had been typing random letters and numbers— mainly because she wasn’t focused.

“ No, I did. Don’t worry about me.. “, Minnie replied.

“ You sure, not even coffee or an egg sandwich? “, Lisa asked, just to make sure her friend doesn’t starve,  
since their break is not until 2:30 P.M. since there was a new person that signed a contract with this company,  
and our boss expects us to be here and greet the new person who’ll be working with us soon.

“ Hmm, i wonder who’s gonna be our ‘co-boss’.. “, Minnie wondered, while Lisa snickered at the word ‘co-boss’.

“ I don’t really care who ever or what gender it is, as long as they’re not strict and arrogant or whatever. “, Lisa said then sighed.  
while Minnie nodded, agreeing to what her friend just said.

.  
.  
.

It was 2:19 P.M. and the new person would be here in probably 5 or 10 minutes from now.

Not gonna lie, Minnie was quite nervous, but she doesn't know why though. 

While Lisa is there behind her, fixing her nails so it won't be a struggle doing that when she gets ready for a date with her girlfriend later. 

Her attention was stolen by her boss who’s leaving his office while dusting off his suit, making it look clean.

“ Okay everyone, Listen up. The new girl that’s gonna  
Be working with y’all is coming soon, so take this remaining time to tidy up your desk. Remember, we gotta leave a good impression. “, Mr. Lee, your boss said strictly.“ Ugh, a girl? I hope she isn't one of those irritating types of girls like those in those movies. “, Lisa said, clearly “interested” in getting to see the girl.

Minnie once again sighed as she knew she couldn’t do anything to change her friend’s behaviour.

Soon, the door to the whole room opened, revealing a girl..that has a familiar back..Hmm, when did i see this back?

She was fixing something and she’s facing the other direction, where I couldn't see her face.

She has a simple half ponytail as her hairstyle, and a pastel type of yellow dress that was right above her knees, showing her perfect, white skin.

The new girl said “Hold on”, the people in the back didn’t hear her since she was almost whispering.

She was straightening her dress and she then turned around..

“ You..? ”, Minnie said capturing everybody’s attention.

.  
.  
.

I met her again..is this a coincidence or just fate itself..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first story and its actually inspired by that one trend with the song Don't Wanna Cry by Seventeen. But anyway, bye! see you soon on the next chapter!


End file.
